Door hinges are typically of the stationary type. That is, one part of the door hinge is fixedly attached to a door frame and the other part of the door hinge is fixedly attached to a door. Each hinge part usually has a complementary sleeve such that when the hinge parts are mated together an elongated sleeve is formed in which a pin or rod is inserted to fasten the hinge parts together. The inserted rod or pin provides the door hinge with a pivot point about which the door can open and close.
Doors can be relatively bulky and heavy objects that are difficult to maneuver easily. As a result, installation and removal of a door is oftentimes troublesome and time consuming. Installation typically requires each door hinge part to be attached to the door and door frame in a precise position. The door is then held in place while a rod or pin is inserted to connect the hinge parts. The openings in each hinge part must be carefully aligned so that the rod or pin can be fully inserted. The pin or rod is usually press-fit into the openings of the door hinge. Alignment of the door is usually predetermined and not easily adjustable. Any adjustment typically requires repositioning the hinge parts on the door and door frame.
There are numerous ways in which a door can be removed from a stationary hinge. One way is to remove each hinge part from the door frame and door. Another way is by removing the rod or pin connecting the hinge parts which usually requires the openings in each hinge part to be perfectly aligned. The process of removing each rod or pin usually requires the door to be held in place so that the hinge parts remain aligned. Any degree of misalignment will generally make it more difficult to remove the rod or pin. Tapping and/or prying the rod or pin from the openings in the hinge parts is commonly required. Similarly, when installing a door using a stationary hinge, precise alignment of the hinge parts is required for the pin to be inserted.